1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wringing device for cleaning elements of wet and damp mopping devices, having a liquid-permeable holder which is attached to a container by a holder frame and in which a cleaning element can be wrung out by pressing it in.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such wringing devices are widely used for cleaning household floors. So-called cleaning mops are common, i.e. wet or damp mopping devices, where at one end of a handle, a cleaning element is provided, for example absorbent strips, strands, or fringes of a textile material that are bundled to form a mop head. To remove the moisture, the cleaning element must be wrung out or pressed out in a device. Wringing devices are common, where the mop head is introduced from the top, with the cleaning element hanging down vertically into a wringing space that is open towards the top. The liquid absorbed by the cleaning element is removed by pressing, squeezing, and/or wringing. The wringing space is permeable for liquid and the dirty water runs off into a container located below the wringing device. Wringing devices used in households can generally be attached to the edge of a cleaning bucket, and the mop is wrung out in a basket-like holder, by pressing it in.
Such a wringing device is known, for example, from EP 0 489 237. The holder is a funnel-shaped pressing basket having flexible wall parts, arranged at a distance from one another. These wall parts form arc-shaped spring shanks that are brought together on the holder frame at their one end, and in a bottom part at their other end. The holder frame is attached to the top edge of a cleaning bucket. To wring the mop out, it is introduced into the pressing basket from above. The mop is squeezed out by pressing it in. In the process, the liquid can only be removed from those strips that are located in the pressing basket. Mop strips that go between or outside the flexible wall parts when the mop is introduced, are not squeezed out. In particular, if the mop head is not mushroom-shaped, but rather, as is the case for a flat mop, for example, has the shape of an ellipsoid, the wringing result is unsatisfactory: The dirty water taken up during the preceding wiping process gets back onto the floor, at least in part. If one intends to prevent this and also press out textile strips located on the outside, it is necessary to precisely introduce the strips into the basket. Where necessary, the mop must be pressed into the pressing basket several times. This requires skill and patience and makes efficient floor cleaning more difficult.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wringing device for a mop wherein the cleaning element may be introduced and wrung out more efficiently. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a wringing device which is cost-effective.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a wringing device for cleaning elements of wet and damp mopping devices, having a liquid-permeable holder (1) which is attachable to a container (6) by a holder frame (5) and in which a cleaning element can be wrung out by pressing it in, wherein the cleaning element is guidable towards the holder through an insertion funnel (2) which is separate from the holder and is able to be fastened in place on the holder frame.